


oh no! you're meeting all my standards!

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/F, HP femslash, Modern AU, Weed Jokes, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: hermione has a huge crush on the blonde girl in her gender studies class. but is she really going to stoop low enough to date a stoner?





	oh no! you're meeting all my standards!

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post: https://sugarfics.tumblr.com/post/159922421912/filthkid93-give-me-the-fic-where-hermione-spends
> 
> here's a late fic to celebrate 4/20 i guess
> 
> there's a severe lack of f/f ships in this fandom (more like all fandoms) so take my shitty contribution to attempting to change that!

Hermione didn’t really have a _type_. The few people she’d dated had all been quite different. But she had _standards_ , okay? She wouldn’t say she was _picky_ , but she wasn’t easy to please either.

  
Viktor Krum was lovely, but it had admittedly been more out of spite that she went with him to her high school dance. She just wanted to prove that she could get a date, frizzy hair and big teeth and all. And she did, and made a great friend out of it, so jokes on everyone.  
But this wasn’t out of spite. She had nothing to prove. This was an honest to god _crush_ , and one that she wasn’t sure she wanted to have.

  
Luna Lovegood was odd. There was no beating around that, or sugarcoating it. She was weird, but Hermione felt some strange connection with her. Luna was soft, fanciful, and a little up in the air. Hermione was harder, relying on facts and logic, grounded.

  
But hey, opposites attract, right?

  
They’d met through their gender studies class, and had talked a few times. The other day, they’d ran into each other at the campus coffee shop, and Luna had grinned at her and waved, and Hermione’s heart had started pounding in her chest.

  
Luna was everything Hermione wanted in a partner; intelligent, witty, attractive...But there was one thing she couldn’t seem to get over.

  
“I mean, I don’t smoke. I hate the smell of it, and it’s just... _ugh_! Do you think that’s like, a deal-breaking kind of thing in a relationship? Weed?”

  
“I don’t see why you’re asking me this,” Harry said. “I’m just as clueless about love as you are.”

  
“I am not clueless, I just don’t think I want to stoop as low as to date a stoner!” Hermione replied defensively.  
“But you like everything else about her, right?” Harry asked.

  
Hermione nodded frantically. Her long wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, that kind of ugly bottle cork necklace she always wore, her bright smile…

  
“Well then, I’m sure you can make an exception. And anyway, how do you even know she smokes?”

  
“I can just tell,” Hermione shrugged.

  
It was true that Harry was clueless about relationships; she’d been watching him pine over the blond boy, Draco Malfoy, in their psychology class for _months_. But maybe he was right on this. She shouldn’t let something so small stop her from making a move.

  
The next day, she approached Luna after class, and asked for her number. She seemed happy to oblige.

That night, they texted for a long time, until Hermione plucked up the courage to ask her to get coffee. Her response was a yes followed by seven exclamation points, and three smiling emojis.

  
This girl was going to be the death of her.

  
It wasn’t the most romantic of outings, but Hermione payed for Luna’s coffee and they sat at a table in the corner and talked.

  
“So, I don’t think I’ve seen you at any parties all year,” Luna said.

  
“I’m not much of a party person. I’m usually too stressed with schoolwork to want to go out,” she replied with a small, nervous chuckle, holding her coffee tightly in her hands, praying Luna couldn’t read her as easily as it felt like she could.

  
“But that’s why you go to parties, silly! Forget the stress for a little while, take the edge off.”

  
“Oh, I don’t really...Like, I’d be willing to smoke weed for you if you wanted me t-”

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“I’ve never smoked before but I’d be willing to try it if that’s what I have to do to make this work,” Hermione said, all too confidently.

  
And Luna burst out laughing. “That’s really sweet of you to say, Hermione, but uh..I don’t smoke.”

  
Fuck. “You don’t?”

  
“Nope. My friends all do, but it makes me feel sick.”

  
Was it judgmental to assume someone smoked weed? Was it like, a compliment or an insult? Hermione felt like an asshole regardless. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I just assumed, cause like, uh-”

  
“Because I’m so odd?” Luna asked, raising her eyebrows.

  
“Yeah,” Hermione said.

  
Luna laughed again, that melodic, airy laugh that made Hermione want to tell every joke she’d ever heard just to make her do it one more time. “I get it a lot, so don’t worry. I think it’s cute you were so willing to give it a shot though!”

  
If Hermione hadn’t already been blushing (newsflash, she had), she certainly was now.

  
The subject was eventually changed, and their date continued quite successfully in Hermione’s opinion.

  
It quickly became a running joke for Luna to text her at 4:20 every day. She was never going to live that little mistake down, was she? It didn’t really bother her though. The weed jokes were worth the nights spent analyzing movies, the intellectual debates over silly little things, and the coffee dates. It seemed like Luna just met all her standards.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! x


End file.
